Modern medical diagnostics increasingly rely on complex imaging technologies to identify abnormal conditions and/or masses within the human body. Such technologies as magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), ultrasonics, computerized axial tomography (CAT scan), and mammogram x-rays, aid medical personnel in the initial identification of areas within the body exhibiting potentially dangerous, abnormal biological activity. The beneficial aspect of these technologies is their ability to image biological structures interior to the human body, providing a non-invasive tool useful in facilitating preliminary diagnosis and treatment of detected anomalies.
Detected subcutaneous biological growths, masses, etc. once identified generally require complete surgical excision or at the very least an open biopsy procedure.
Small masses such as calcifications encountered in breast tissue are generally removed in their entirety. The process of excising the mass is an invasive process, performed either during exploratory surgery or utilizing specifically designed surgical apparatus. The retrieved specimen is subsequently pathologically analyzed to determine its biological properties, i.e. benign or malignant.
Several types of apparatus are known for use in removing portions of subcutaneous masses in breast tissue targeted by these imaging techniques. However, these apparatus generally either obtain only small tissue specimens from the main mass or cause significant surface scarring due to the size of the incision necessary to remove the mass with a safe resection margin.
One type of specimen retrieval is performed with needle aspiration devices. These devices have a needle with an end hole. The needle is advanced to a desired location where a sample specimen is obtained via suction. Size and quality of specimens obtained by these devices are often poor, requiring multiple sampling of each desired target mass. Moreover, tissue encountered along the path to the desired location is unavoidably removed. A hollow channel is created upon withdrawal of the device from the patient, thereby allowing “seeding” of the hollow channel removal tract with abnormal cells. Some needle systems utilize an enlarged needle end hole, creating a boring probe which obtains a greater portion of tissue. This lessens the likelihood that the specimen will be too small but increases the amount of surface scarring due to the larger size incision required.
The percutaneous incisions needed when multiple needle channels or large needle bore channels are used often result in significant scarring, dimpling and disfigurement of surface tissue.
Needle side cutting devices have a blade extending around the circumference of a hollow needle shaft. The shaft and blade are axially rotated around the skin entry site, allowing a larger overall specimen to be excised. Target tissue is sliced and a non-contiguous specimen is obtained due to the spiral blade path. While these needle side cutting devices facilitate capture of larger sample specimens, they require resection of a relatively large core of tissue between the incision and the specimen desired to be resected. Additionally, needle side cut devices result in irregularly shaped specimens and subcutaneous cavities having irregular and/or bleeding margins.
Hence, the known devices are particularly ill suited in retrieving tissue masses from the female breast, due to the interest in preserving cosmetic integrity of the surface tissue as well as the inability of the known devices to remove most masses/calcifications during a single application.